Proyectos N3773 y N3774: Los Gemelos Walker
by PolidL-Chan
Summary: LavenAU/A el le dieron todo, pero le quitaron lo unico que realmente quiso, atandolo a un futuro frio e indeseado.Ella perdio su unica razón para anhelar algo en la vida, convirtiendola en un mounstro.¿Que ocurrira cuando se reunan Creador y Abominación?


**...**

**Yo también me odio, no se sientan mal por aceptar esa realidad... en el fondo saben que quieren hacerlo**

**Si hay algo que me molesta es mi nula capacidad de tener aunque sea un poquito de constancia en las cosas que hago; entre ellas los fanfics... no he dejado de escribir una cosa cuando ya estoy pensando en como termina y mil ideas nuevas para otra historias, lo que no se si justifique lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos**

**Pero bueno; este, como la mayoria de mis fics, esta inspirado en la cancion "Black and White War" de Vocaloid**

**DISCLAIMER: aunque yo asi lo quisiera, ni DGM ni Vocaloid me pertenecen... es solo un lindo sueño que nunca se cumplira...**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Proyectos N3773 y N3776**

**PROLOGO:**_** ¿Un intento de vida?**_

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

...

Oh Dios... ¿En que lío me he metido esta vez?

Bien, repasemos, se supone que soy un chico "Medianamente Normal":

Mi verdadero nombre es Levastiám... aunque la verdad a nadie le importa pues siempre me llaman por mi apodo de la infancia "_Lavi_" el cual me lo coloco una de las criadas de la "casa" (si es que a una mansión tan grande como el palacio de Buckingham se le puede llamar "_casa_")... Tengo 18 años y dentro de poco tomare el control de uno de los laboratorios mas prestigiosos e innovadores de todo Japón y perteneciente a mi familia; para cumplir con este propósito me entreno en un alto nivel de medicina post-universitaria y en cortar toda muestra de sentimentalismo dentro de mi pues... bueno, a decir verdad no tengo muy claro el porque, lo que se es que es necesario para poder tomar el lugar de mi abuelo en dicho laboratorio... el cual es, por si se preguntan un total misterio para mi, lo cual me desespera y sin embargo... diaggg~~... de solo pensar que debo de convertirme en alguien así de amargado solamente por llevar a cabo la sucesión del liderazgo medico dentro de mi familia me hace reconsiderar seriamente la oferta que me había hecho mi profesor de la universidad de convertirme en escritor... así al menos podría escribir de lo que yo quisiese y no solo registros médicos... aunque hay algunos que realmente logran llamar mi atención... entre unos 619... ¿Cuantos van ya?... creo que 48...

No. Miento... con este seria el numero 49... En el cual me he encontrado con este pequeño de rostro marcado, cabellos y ojos plateados con la capacidad de llorar, literalmente, lagrimas de sangre... y que en estos momentos me esta observando como si fuese el ser mas despreciable de este mundo mientras de sus rosados y finos labios solo salen maldiciones hacia mi persona; y (como les expuse anteriormente) de sus ojos caen mas y mas gotas de este liquido vital...

...

¡...!

...

AHHHGRRR... no importa como o cuantas veces trate de decirlo... siempre sonara de esta forma...

Lo se, es como si... como si... como si toda mi vida no fuese mas que una mentira... un simple invento que diría cualquier chico de mi edad con la esperanza de hacer su miserable vida solo un poco mas interesante, claro que, sin lograr mas que las risas de sus compañeros los cuales por obvias razones no le creyeron ni una sola palabra...

Pero por los momentos así es como esta mi vida y es un completo desastre...

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Se preguntaran: "_Si todo esto es verdad, ¿Como demonios has llegado a esta situación?_"

...

Les explico... mi pesadilla comienza desde que yo tenia, a penas, 3 años. Por esas fechas mis padres estaban muy peleados... por no decir que apunto de divorciarse... ¿Y que mejor forma de terminar una relación que con la aparición estelar de una amante, _**menor de edad**_, embarazada? ...

...

_**¡Ningunaaaa! (8) ~~... **_simplemente un escandalo que tuvo a muchos reporteros muy impresionados y con mucho material para divagar...

.

_"¿La hija de el gran Científico Bookman se divorcia a causa de una amante embarazada?" _

.

_"El yerno de Bookman ¿Pedófilo?"_

.

_"¿Que será del Heredero de Bookman sin un padre?" _

.

_"¿Lograra el Ex-marido sacar algo de la fortuna de su ex-esposa?"_

.

Pero sin duda, el artículo que dejo a todo Japón con la quijada en el suelo fue...

.

"_**Y a pesar de todo la Srita. Bookman hace relucir de forma victoriosa su amor por los niños**_"

.

Ahora las respuestas a todas las interrogantes previas; por favor, en el mismo orden:

.

- Además de disociarse, lo hizo firmar una orden de restricción que le prohíbe poner un pie por lo menos a 600 metros de cualquier lugar en el que yo me encuentre

.

- Y la verdad es que de lo ultimo que supe de el fue que lo arrestaron unas 13 veces por acoso sexual de menores antes de finalmente encarcelarlo de por vida por el asesinato de los padres de su ultima victima...

.

- ¿De mi?... pues hasta ahora no he tenido mucho de que quejarme en mi vida; no es como si necesitase de un "_Padre_" para ser feliz... y uno como el, mucho menos...

.

- Era la única forma que encontró mi madre para hacerle firmar tanto la orden de restricción como el divorcio... pero no es como si le hubiese tenido que dar mucho, el tipo era muy conformista y mi familia simplemente muy rica como para que hubiese alguna perdida considerable...

.

- Y como se que muchos se lo están preguntando, si. Mi madre, a pesar de que la chica confeso que su embarazo no era por causa de mi padre (sino mas bien que la habían violado un mes antes y luego mi padre la amenazo con su embarazo, precisamente, para poder acostarse con ella), le ofreció amablemente a aquella chica que podría quedarse en la mansión trabajando como criada para poder mantener a sus hijos, claro, si esta aceptaba...

.

Viviendo sola, embarazada de gemelos y con apenas 16 años... era su única salida... su única esperanza de vida

.

Sin embargo... a la hora de dar a luz... las razones por las cuales vivía murieron sin que los médicos pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo...

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Paso todo un mes en lo que muchos sirvientes burlonamente le diagnosticaron su estado de depresión como un "_Coma Emocional_", hasta que a mi madre, que siempre estaba muy atareada con su trabajo, se le ocurrió una idea para animarla y tal vez compensar la falta de esa "_Maternidad_" que ella tanto ansiaba por vivir como yo ansiaba por recibir: ponerla a ella, y _exclusivamente_ a ella, a cuidar de mi

.

Y aunque en un principio se hubiese negado, ella termino criándome tal cual como si realmente hubiese sido alguno de sus hijos... para sorpresa de algunos y desagrado de otros. Siempre estaba conmigo: me vestía; me bañaba; me daba de comer; me educaba; jugaba conmigo; me escuchaba; todas las tardes me leía una historia y si en la noche no lograba conciliar el sueño, me llevaba a la habitación de música y tocaba a la par que cantaba una nana para que me durmiese, y luego, me llevaba cargado hasta mi habitación en donde algunas veces, para complacer mis infantiles caprichos, dormía a mi lado. Algunas veces, incluso, llegue a pensar que _**en serio **_ella era mi madre y no la verdadera, pero siempre que las veía a ambas y fijaba mi atención en sus ojos podía apreciar que, por mas hermosos y fascinantes que fuesen esos ojos color de luna que tenia mi autoproclamada y adorada "_Madre_"... muy a mi pesar, solo los ojos de "_Aquella Mujer_" coincidían con mi mirada esmeralda. Tanta así, era mi adoración por aquella criada, que, para _**horror**_ del resto de mi familia, no me vi para nada afectado ante la repentina muerte de mi madre... si ella escogió suicidarse no tendría por que juzgarla... total... no es como si fuese a cambiar mucho nuestra disque relación "Madre e Hijo" estando viva, que muerta...

.

Mientras ella estuviese a mi lado, los demás tan solo eran como la tinta que se corre de un dibujo sin nombre, ni tiempo, ni razón de ser... solo ella importaba y yo pensaba que así estaba bien... pero como nunca se dijo que los "Finales Felices" existiesen en algún otro lugar mas que en los cuentos y películas para niños, no había forma de predecir lo que se le avecinaba a mi inocente existencia...

.

A la pronta edad de 8 años me vi en la necesidad auto-impuesta de cuidar a quien se suponía que cuidaba de mi... pues esta comenzaba a presentar una necesidad enfermiza de recorrer los amplios jardines (que conducían al laboratorio central de la empresa de mi familia, construido por mi abuelo con el propósito de tener libre acceso para supervisar el trabajo de sus empleados) buscando desesperadamente mientras que a todo aquel que intentase detenerla, le decía con lagrimas en sus ojos "_Ellos me están esperando, me necesitan_"

En cuanto los médicos traídos por mi abuelo se enteraron de esto le asignaron reposo absoluto y su medicamento correspondiente, proveniente del mismo laboratorio y que le era suministrado por intravenosa cada mañana donde solía dormir por todo el insomnio que al parecer padecía cada noche al saberse encerrada en una gran mansión sin posibilidad alguna de salir al exterior...

.

Tan solo que... en una hermosa mañana de verano, ella simplemente no despertó jamás... de hecho fue encontrada en la puerta principal... al parecer, a mitad del tratamiento le dio una crisis nerviosa en la cual se desprendió de todas sus intervenciones con el único propósito de salir al jardín para reanudar su "_Búsqueda_"

.

A la semana siguiente nuevamente pude escuchar aquellos indignados y hasta furiosos murmullos que hacían mis familiares al comparar por ultima vez mis actitudes ante mi madre, ya fallecida, con el aprecio que le tenia a "esa mujer" cuyo nombre observaba tallarse en aquella lapida de mármol que personalmente yo le había exigido a mi abuelo que al igual que su entierro, fue organizado como si realmente se tratase de mi madre y así finiquitar de una vez por todas el compromiso con mi abuelo que me mantiene atado a la sucesión del clan Bookman

Y todo por una "_Simple Criada_"... pero es que para mi ella era mucho mas que aquello y ese sentimiento sé que se reflejaba claramente en mi ojos al tiempo que leia por ultima vez su bello nombre ya terminado en la lapida...

.

.

El nombre de aquella criada era "_Angella_"

.

.

_**Angella Walker**_, si se requiere ser mas precisos...

.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado que todas las cosas que escribo están en POV de Lavi?**

**(_Ahora que lo pienso ¿Me mandarían reviews maravillosos con quejas sobre eso?..._)**

**Naaaahh~~~, no creo que a ninguno de ustedes les importe, total ¿Que mejor forma de leer una historia de DGM que cuando es narrada por el ser mas hermoso, gracioso y PERFECTO de toda la serie, es decir, Lavi?**

**….**

**Levastiám: AHHH OK!, ahora es ESE tu favorito? ¬_¬# **

**Etto, Lev-chan… creo que no has entendido; a lo que me estaba refiriendo es a que…**

**Levastiám: Lev-chan nada! me engañaste! Me usaste para iniciar tus malditas historias y cuando te entendiste para escribir el pov de ese Bakka Usagi me dejaste a un lado como… como…**

**Como a nada porque yo no te he dejado de lado! lo que ocurre es yo… yo… ESTOY ENAMORADA DE LOS DOS! / … los amo a ambos, sin embargo el amor que siento por uno es muy diferente al del otro… Lavi es mi gran sueño y amor platónico imposible… sin embargo tu, Lev-chan… al ser mi creación eres como un hijo para mi… un hijo con el cual seria capaz de cometer un incesto… ^¬^!**

**Levastiám: Es en serio?**

**Muy en serio (_que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea_)**

**Levastiam: TE AMOOO *O*! (_Me crees imbecil o que?_)**

**Y yo a ti… (_Ingenuo…_)**


End file.
